


Young Justice Drabbles

by dragon_boogies



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, but robin knows his, grappling gun, i suck at writing kisses forgive me, like at all, not bondage, tangled in ropes, wally doesn't know robins identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_boogies/pseuds/dragon_boogies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are drabbles about Young Justice.  There will be various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Wally somehow get tangled up in Robin's grappling gun hanging upside down. Romance ensues.

"Dude, why are we way out here?"  
". . . Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Just because."  
“You got us lost, didn't you.”  
“. . . Maybe.”  
“I told you you should've let me carry you. We'd probably be home right now instead of being lost.”  
Kid Flash and Robin were having a boy's night out. They had gone to various known places of criminal activity, and they had successfully defeated any crooks that stood against them. They were supposed to be heading back for the night, but Robin seemed to have led them astray.  
They were on the far East side of town, which was deserted. Wally wondered just how the boy wonder had screwed up so badly. Not that he minded. I mean, what could more time alone with the younger boy do? Certainly not add more baggage to his crush. Sigh.  
Suddenly, Robin stopped, making Wally bump into him. (They had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop, despite Wally's best efforts to convince Robin to just let him carry him.)  
"Okay, I give up. You can carry me."  
Wally jumped for joy internally. He carefully picked Robin up. Just as he was about to start running, he found himself upside down. Somehow Robin had managed to get he and Wally tangled up together in the line of his grappling gun. They were held so that the rope was wrapped around their lower torso several times and Wally was clinging on to Robin. It should have been the other way around, thought the scientific side of Wally's mind. Shut up, thought the other half. He was more focused on the person in front of him at the moment. Robin had his trademark smirk resting on his face. He knew that look all too well. Wally groaned. "You so planned this, didn't you," he accused the younger boy.  
Robin chuckled. "Wake up and start feeling the aster, man! Besides. This way we both get what we want." Robin smirked, but got a bit quieter at the end.  
Wally's breath caught. Did Robin know something? "And what is it that we both want?" He whispered. He looked in his eyes. He could still see haughtiness, but there was something else that looked a lot like fear. It vanished just as soon as Wally spotted it.  
"This," Robin replied. Then, he gently and slowly pressed his lips against the older boys. Wally's eyes widened in shock. He definitely did not expect this. When he recovered his senses he closed his eyes and leaned in to the kiss (as much as he could anyways. They were upside down, after all). He wrapped his arms around Robin's neck. As their lips moved together in sync, Wally thought to himself that kissing him definitely made up for being lost. After Robin gently bit Wally's lower lip they finally broke apart for air. It had been like the scene in any romance movie where the main characters kiss and the camera spins around them in a circle. Time had seemed to stand still.  
Wally looked into Robin's eyes once more. This time they held more fear than before, but also some hope. Wally smiled.  
"Definitely feeling the aster."  
Robin sighed in relief. “Good.”  
* * *  
“I hate to be a mood breaker here, but how are we going to get down?”


End file.
